I'll Love You Forever, A Niley Story
by bubbles 0031
Summary: What if you've wasted your life away, and fate gives you another chance? Nick has one chance left, to save, not him but the love of his life Miley. What if she chooses not to let go? Nick has to watch her fall in love again. I'll Love You Forever.. Niley.
1. Nicholas Jonas

**Trailer- I'll love you forever, A Niley Story**

Someone once told me, If you love someone. You will let them go.

But you've never loved someone like I love her.

And you've never died.

And you've never watched her runaway with another boy, and being able to do nothing about it.

I guess what I'm trying to say is...you've never been me...

My name is Nicholas Jonas, but call me Nick.

And I'm in love with Miley Ray Stewart.

**_Authors note- That wasn't the first chapter! Though my chapters will be short, definently not that short! This is just a very small preview! I was going to add alot more to this, but I didnt want to give to much away. So read the Real first chaoter it will most likley be out tonight...we'll the night im posting this!_**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Nick POV

It was a typical day, just like any other day. The sun was shinning I walked down the school with my girl, Miley.

"Nicky" Miley giggled while holding my hand.

"Yesum" I replied. Half joking. She was honestly the best part of my life. We did everything together. We'll until Joe came along. He is Mileys bestfriend, since about 2 years ago. When me and Miley got in our biggest fight Joe was there for her, though I don't neccessarily like him, he's not a bad guy.

Miley inturrupted my thoughts with one of her breath taking kisses. When Miley and I kissed it was like no one else was there just us, but a kiss was never just a kiss. Soon it turned into a makeout seesion. My tounge explored the outer edge of her mouth. She opend her mouth and granted me entrance. I put my hand on her waist and it slowly traveld down to the edge of her butt. She smiled while kissing me, and removed my hand from is 'rightful' place. I sighed as she pulled away, knowing we had to stop.

Miley brushed her hand on the side of my face. When I looked into her ocean blue eyes, I knew she was the one.

"Your beautiful" I said. While making her blush. Miley was never happy with herself, she complained about the way she looked, her weight. Truthfully she was gorgeous. Even Joe knew it.

"Come on", she grabbed my hand while speaking softly. "Were going to be late for class." I groaned there was nothing more I hated than school.

During 8th hour I let my mind wonder. I let it wonder to my dad. My dad was on a military base 6 months ago, emphasis on was. He died there 5 months ago. For that time my family was torn apart. It only Kevin, my older brother, and my mom Denise. My mom couldn't eat, sleep, communicate. All she did is drink, she used to be an alcoholic. Thats when I met Miley. At the grocery store, I accidently ran into her when trying to ditch school. She was coming from the nurses office and threw up all over my brand new nikes.

I felt bad so i decided to help her out, I guess we just kinda fell in love I chuckled.

"Mr jonas, is there something you find amusing?" Ms bone called. This was my least favorite teacher she always critized me because I wasn't exactly an A student. We'll its hard to be an A student, when you play football, and take care of your drnken mother 24 seven.

"I don't know" I said, "Your face". Everyone hooted with laughter. I was the most popular boy in school, every girl loved me. Every guy wanted to hang out with me. In the end the only person I cared about was Miley, and oh was she pissed.

"Office" Ms Bone replied, clearly appalled by my response. I waved goodbye to everyone. Then shot Miley an I'm sorry face. She didn't look my way. Miley always hated it when I got in trouble, or when I acted like a rebel. That was part of the reason we fought so much, and the drugs.

Thats right, I smoke weed. I guess thats all I can say about it. I've tried to quit, but It's not easy. I've been addicted since I was 12, Im currently 18 in senior year. I still haven't stopped. So I left the classroom while regretting my witty response. 


	3. Lie

I'll Love You Forever Chapter 2

Nick POV

It was Friday afternoon. Three days after I got sent to the office. I was searching for Miley, knowing she would most likley be with Joe. Some people who didn't understand our relationship asked if it botherd me. I always answered simply, no, but seeing the love of my life laaughing with another guy. It was a little gut wrenching. We were always truthful to eachother though. Miley had the worst conscious, if she had to lie about the stupidest thing or die. She would probably die.

I then caught a glimpse of Joe. Of course my hypothesis was correct. They were having one of there slapping fests, Joe never really slapped her just gently tapped her.

"Guess who" I covered her eyes while whispering in her ears. As if her smile wasn't enourmous enough it stretched bigger.

"Oh I don't know, Zac Efron?" Miley replied jokenly with me.

"Nope" I smiled reaching out to tickle her. "Guess again." I didn't wait for her to respond and tickled her frantically.

"Oh I swear Nicky!" Miley used her serious voice. "I'll murder you like that guy...from that movie!" She pointed her slim finger at my chest. She was a fighter thats sure, her mom developed cancer when she was 11 just 3 years ago she recoverd. She helped her mom through it all.

I chuckled "You don't even know the name of the movie, how are you going to murder me like him?" I asked her teasingly.

"Shutup!" she shouted. Then I grabbed her around her wasit and pulled her closer in distance. We just stood there for a second in silence, staring eachother down. She really was amazing.

"Yuck!" I heard Joe hoot with laughter. Miley just shot him a look and leaned in to kiss me. Though I loved kissing MIley, I wasn't a real PDA fan. So the kiss lasted shortly. We pulled away both smiling ear to ear, then I grabbed her albino smooth hand. Miley had long brown curly locks, with ocean blue eyes. She was tall, but not taller than me, and she was slender with complementing curves. She wasn't the most popoular girl in the school. Most guys found her annoying and controlling, and all the girls were jelous of her beauty.

I stoped in my tracks for a second smelling a faint line of weed. I knew I needed to make a quick decision, if I wanted to smoke I needed to leave before Miley got suspicious.

"baby" I stopped Miley. Her and Joe turned around looking confused.

"Yeah Nicky?" Miley asked, I could see she already looked suspicious, but the drugs were to appealing.

"My stomach hurts" I lied pouting, "I think I'm going to go to the nurse" I clutched my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe sneer. He wasn't gullible like Miley, he knew, thats part of the reason he hates me. Because he knows.

"Okay" She said her smile fading a bit.

"Hey" I said while stroking her face. "I'll be back 8th hour!" I reassured her. She looked in to my chocolate brown eyes, and I looked into her ocean blue.

"Love you Nicky", she said while smiling.

"Love you to Miley" I smiled back. I let her go because Joe was starting to look impatient. He always looked uncomfortable when me and Miley had our moments. Miley never let him leave though. He was her brother.

I turned the corner walking quickly afraid I would get there to late and the joint would be gone. I walked outside and there they were on the side of the building. 'Luckily' it was still there. There were three guys and one girl. One of the guys looked older than 18, probably in his twenties. The other 3 looked about my age if not younger, but I couldn't recongnize any of there faces. Here you don't just come out and ask for it, you have to make them give it to you.

"You got some weed?" I asked in a deep huskey voice. The oldest one, who looked in his twenties looked my way.

"Whos asking" he said. He took a few strides toward be. He had long blonde curly hair, and over towerd me by a few inches. I showed no fear, if you acted weak they assumed you were weak. So I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm freaking asking!" I screamed in his face. He looked a bit taken a back and recoiled.

"You want some?" He replied. I usaully didn't take weed from strangers. Latley though I was desperate, alot of the kids I used to get it from grew out of the habit. Or moved on to 'better' things.

"Why do you think I'm here!" I said in a tone that made him feel insecure. He threw me some and I joined into there group. I ended up not going back to class. First of all I was way to high. Second if Miley saw me, Im not sure what I would do. So I ditched and took off on my skateboards. Breaking my promise, wow I was such a doushe.


	4. I saw some man's face

I'll Love you Forever-Niley

Authors Note- Hey guys! :) I know I haven't written...In like forever :/. And I'm sorry! I just felt like no one was readoing anything I wrote..But now I have some reveiws :)...so I'm gonna write again...Enjoy.

Chapter 3 Nick Pov

I woke up at the crack of dawn thinking, 'What the Hell!' I could barley recall a single thing from yesterday, my hypothesis was I smoking weed. It always ended up like this tell Miley I love her, go smoke, ditch school, pass out, and wake up the next morning with a horrible headache. I picked up my phone figuring I had some missed calls , and as suspected they were all from Miley. My family didn't care about me and I knew that. Miley was the only one who ever gave a fuck! I knew I treated her like shit, but without her I was worthless. The only thing I didn't get is why didn't se leave? Find someone who wanted a career as a doctor or Lawyer, someone who she could bring home to her daddy.

I would have called back, but knowing mailey she would have told me to stay home, and rest. I needed nourished air, Miley's air. So I graudually leaned out of my bed, stretching all my core muscles.

If only I was a seconf earlier.

Then I jumped in my car, blasted the music full max, leaned back and let my knee's do the steering. Then their was a flash of red light, and I could see a mans face. My car jerked left, into an uncontrollable spiral. My whole body flung forwards, and a metal material crashed through my windsheild. Then everything went numb, and instead of experincing the crash, I was observing. Like a normal everyday citizen, I couldn't do anything to wht was about to happen. I just watched as my body looked cold, and lifeless...

That was REALLY short I know, but I kind wanted you to get the affect of the crash stuck in your head! 


	5. Phone Call

I'll Love You Forever Niley 5

Miley Pov

I have never been so disgusted in my life! Nicholas Jerry Jonas was smoking weed, and he thought I was so stupid that I didn't know! I was done putting up with his bullshit! I called him atleast a billion times, to tell him not to come over that I was mad at him, but of course hes too lazy to pick up his Damn phone! I then sank to my knee's Nick I love him, but what he does hurts me. We were going to get married, and have a family. Since we both never considered our real familie's family. All we needed was eachother, but If he's oing to do this to himself, we'll I'm not going to pput up with it!

Then my phone rang. It was probably Nick soothing, trying to calm me down from my outburst I was momentarily about to throw. Instead it was St. Francis hospital.

"Ms. Stewart?" Said a friendly bissness like voice. Who clearly must have been new, seeing she said my last name so slowly. Or was it just the fact I was yearing to hear what she had to say?

"Yes" I coughed out impatiently. There was long pause on the line, and I knew she hadn't rehearsed herself before to call me. Then she whispered.

"We have you listed asa reference for Nicholas Jerry Jonas-" My whole body froze as I waited for her to continue.

"He's in the hospital" She said choked up. I dropped the phone and fell to the floor. My fall made a father loud thump, and I heard my father walk up the stairs concerened.

"Miley?" He asked shocked to find my staring wide eyes on the ground, then he picked up the phone and understood. I didn't listen to their conversation, but somehow I felt I already knew. I didn't want to hear, I wanted to be as far away from the real world as possible. My dad knelt down to one knee and stroked my tear stained face.

"Is Nicky okay?" I asked looking in his eyes to fijnd them coal black with fear. His silence was the final confromation that everything was not okay, everything was not okay... 


	6. Welcome To Heaven

I'll Love You Forver

Nick Pov

I'm not bipolar, but I was probably feeling atleast 7 emotions at once, If that were possible. It was sickening, screaming, I'm alive, and no one answering. It was gut wrenching hearing the paramedics call my name, and me not being able to respond. The worst part of it all, wasn't the fact I was dead, It was the fact the last thing I did to Miley was act like a Dick. I sobbed rubbing my eyes over my face. I watched as the paramedics shock me once, then twice. No response.

"Please, give me another chance, please" I screamed above me. There was a errie silence, that gave me the chills. I watched my mother call my name, and suprisenly I think she regret all the times she drank, I THINK she wished she'd spent more time with me. I know I do. I wasted my life, if I could go back I would change things, I would marry Miley before I die. Then I felt a gush of wind strike me from all directions. I turned left, then right, just these black walls. I hoped this wasn't hell.

Then a stranger in a white glowing cloak approached me. He hid under his cloak like he had the urge to be hidden. His voice was like an angels, and he grabbed my rough textured hands. My first reflexe is to pull away, but I felt like he had chains locked upon me. Then I looked under the cloak, and Mileys gorgeous face appeared. I stared confused, nothing made sinceup here.

"Miley?" I asked, hoping she hadn't died suddenly. The figure just stood there, I leaned forward to stroke her face, when she pulled away urgently. I heard a chuckle that sounded nothing similar to Miley's laugh.

"No, I just have taken her figure momentarily, to make you fee more...comfortable" Said the sngelic voice. I looked at my feet with grief, no one not even an angel, could imitate Miley. Then he looked at me, grabbed my hand and lead me to a room. Inside the room the walls were allinged with silver banisters, and silky white sheets. Up at the head of the room was a line of angels that appeared to be going on forever. Then a man, who I somehow knew looked at me with a heart warming smile and open arms.

"Welcome to heaven" He said smiling, I felt my cheek and sure enough there was one glistening tear..  



	7. Authors Note Please Read!

Authors Note! I had to update again :)! I'm getting more reviews and It makes me so happy! :))))). Just wanted to let you guy's know. Also, I decided I was going to make a ton! Of chapter to this story, but I would break it up into tiny chapters :/ I just can't write a bunch at once! I should have tagged this authors note to my last story...but I sorta forget..lol :pp. We'll thanks for reading! Enjoyy :). 


	8. Under One Condition

I'll Love You Forever 8~Niley...:)  
Nick POV

I looked up at god's face and saw a shimmering light beyond his head. I watched the angels all alinged smiling, but then the angels vanished. the shimmering light blew away. No silk banisters, or badazzling lights. Just me and God in the same room alone.

"Under one condition" God said, his face turning grim, instead of a meaningfull smile. Suddenly, I felt on the verge of hyperventilating, everything dissapeard. There was no where to escape. I wanted to be alive breathing Miley's air. I didn't need some stupid puszle, god wanted me to figure out! I tried responding, but my breathe was caught in my throat. I tried responding, but I couldn't properly.I should have figured this was coming. What did I do to ever even have the chance to enter haven? I didn't deserve to even be granted the opportunity.

"Your right" God spoke. My body froze, God was all powerful, could he read my inner thoughts?

"Yes I can read your thoughts" God continued. " What did you do Nicholas? Did you pray to me? Or ask to be forgiven of your sins? Did you go to church, or quite fankly were you even a Christin? Were you a good person? Overall, just beliving in me would be enough, did you?" His words stung like knifes, and I crwled down on to my knees, him reminding me of the way my dad would yell at me when he was still alive. I wanted the Golden Gates, and to ask dad how has he been, I want all the bread and wine I can inhance, but most of all I wanted to be the person Miley could depend on to pray too. Sudennly a whoosh of wind flew through me, and I was able to speak again.

"How?" I asked the question that had been ringing through my head since his phrase ' Uder one condition'. I tileted my head upwards quickly to find God debating, does God debate?

"When the time is right" God replied, mimicking an expression, similar to the one on my face. What did that mean? How was I supposed to agree to his comprimise if all he did was tell me 'When the time is right'! Then he glided his wrinkled hand across the filterd air, and there was an image, of Miley.

"Right now, let's just observe" God said. 


	9. Hollow Inside

Niley~ I'll Love You Forever Chapter 9 Miley POV

Day's passed, and hours went by, but everything stayed the same. I was this big empty hollow shell.  
You ask why I'm not crying? I'm sick of crying. I've cried all night, all day, every hour, every minute,  
every second. I, personally have had enough crying and I won't shed another single tear in my life. There is NOTHING worse than Nick dying, absolutley nothing.

Actually, quiute frankly I think any minute I'll wake up from this irrational dream. Then I'll laugh at how stupid my mind was, for even considering the thought. Please wake up, please. I pounded my fists on the bathroom counter, torture, hadn't I had enough torture? I look at my reflection, and I'm startled. There is a stranger in this mirror. I don't know the old me anymore, she died with Nick.

I pull at the dwares, in my bathroom, not even attempting to be discreat. The dwares bang loudly all of my nessecities banging inside them. I just shake the dwares, nothing inside them I specifically need.

"I hate you, I hate what you've done to me. I hate that I loved you, and now your just, dead" I looked up in the mirror saying these words with every once of hatred left in my body. I wanted to break down and cry, but I made a promise to myself that I intend to keep. It was a waste of time anyways. Nick is a memory, he's part of a past, that will NEVER come back.

I bang the dwares loudly again, expecting someone to march upstaires, and complain about the amount of noise. No one came upstairs, actually the house was silent, besides the banging of my dwares. You could probably hear a penny drop. I wanted to drop a million pennies. Just so It wouldn't be this damn silent. Then I opend one of my dwares and stared at a pair of scissors. What if I die with Nick? What if I was dead?

That thought only came in my head a second, before I realized how foolish I was thinking. Instead I grabbed the scissors, and started cutting the hair around my face. Clip, clip, clip, I heard the scissors cutting off inches of my hair. Just like Nick my hair is gone, but it will grow back. Nick won't. I look in the mirror when I'm finished. Before I had beautiful long curly auburn hair,  
that strung down past my boobs. Now it barley hits my soulders, and is straight because I don't have the enery to look beautiful, actually I don't want to look beautiful,  
but somehow I manage to pull it off anyways.

Authors Note~ Hey guys :/.. I really like this chapter it almost made me cry! I'm going to start a difference in age again probably tonight if I have the energy :/.  
My computer just aught a virus, and I don't know how long it's gonna survive. So if I'm not writing thats why.  
Also guy's if I don' get some more reviews, I'm deleting all my stoies on :(. Theres no point in writing if I barlet get ANY reviews.. We'll I gtg bye!


	10. Puzzle Piece

Niley~ I'll Love You Forever ;))  
Authors note~ Hey guy's! I already updated tonight...:PP. But I'm sorta up, and bored, and I don't want to start A Difference In Age, tonight :/. Also I felt like I didn't put enough information in the last chapter.. Also PLEASE review guy's! I know its been like, an hour since I last updated, but if I don't get like atleast 5 more reviews "DELETE" D:! We'll... Enjoy :))..

Miley POV Today is the day. The day. The day. The day where it's final.  
The day where I have to accept he's dead. The day where him and our secrects, get buried in the ground, The day where I'll make a speach. Today, is the day. I've never been one for public speeches, and when I'm nervous, I run my finger through my hair, but there is no hair.  
Atleast not enough where I can just look busy, and off In my own imaginary world. Today I'm dressed in a colorful scarf red leggings, a green hat, a violet shirt, and a crisom skirt. I know I looked absured, and I know I would be the only one there not wearing black, but did I care? Not at all.

"Miley." My mom mutterd softly. I looked in her bright blue eyes, the exact same shade as mine, and detected a sense of fear. She apporached me slowly, and I tried to angle my head anyway, except her way. I know she was praying that I would be responsible and act like a young lady, but that diden't happen.

"I understand more than you think." She stated towards me.  
It was the longest sentence she had said to me since Nick's death, almost 2 weeks ago. I didn't let her explain, instead I felt an emotion of guilt flood over me. Then I did the unexpected, I turned around, marched up those stairs, and changed. I changed not emotionally but physically.

Whan I walked down those stairs fifteen minutes later I was wearing a stunning black dress, not to formal but all the same stunning. I also applied facial makeup, and did something more productive with my hair. Then I slapped the fakest smile on my face, I had EVER seen. If you were to look once you might actually buy it, but I knew the truth. My mom didn't say a thing when I walked down the stairs, but I could see the slight smile creeping up on her face. I could've slapped that smile off her face. Instead I walked quickly, head held upright, face wearing a fake smile, out the door and into the car.

I'm nervous. Why shouldn't I be? I greet guests, like I should like my mother liked. Inside it's a lie. I wish this was some cruel joke.

"Miley." I heard a familar voice behind me. I didn't want to turn around, this past week all voices have sounded the same, exactly like Nick's. All the same I turned around, and found myself in a tight embrace.

"Joe?" I asked. With the fake smile on my face vanishing for a moment, and becoming real, just for a seconf.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, I thought hearing my voice would upset you." It was a relief, knowing that someone understood me.

"You of all people calling me would have hurt the most" I regretted those words as soon as they came out of my mouth. They were the truth, they were also hurtful. Joe's eyes turned a little darker, but I tink he beared through it just for me. So he changed the subject.

"You cut your hair" He said admiring it. I made a slight groan,  
not because I didn't like it, mostly because I didn't like to be reminded of that night.

"I hate it." I blurted out. Then I smiled slightly, it was funny that I told the truth, and partially a lie at the same time. He smiled widley, seeing there was slight happiness from his visit. To bad it would vanish when I was alone tonight, in the dark, with just Nick and his memories.

"We'll personally I love it" He flashd his perfect lying cheesy smile. he continued. "It brings out your baby blue eyes." He touched a strand of my hair as he spoke softly. This wasn't uncommon, or uncomfortable for us. Sure when me and Nick started dating moments like this weren't so often, but it never ment anything. My face flushed a slight pink, which kinda stung, since it hasn't done that in forever.

"Joe!" I raised my voice at him. "I'm 18 for crying out loud, I'm not your little baby!" I said with as much sarcasm as I could immply. It was hard talking with Joe, I hated even a decent conversation without Nick. I know I needed this atleast with Joe, but I couldn't bring myself to bare it. I watched Joe for a moment, watch his face turn from happiness, too curiosity.

"Miley what was it like after Nick died?" Joe asked. To soon, it was far too soon.

"Shutup." I screamed. He suddenly backpeeled. He wasn't aware of the condition I was in. He leaned forwards to touch my shoulder, and apologize, but I ran. Yes, all I did was run.  
I ran past all Nick's friends, and relatives. I ran past staring eyes, and un voiced curiousity. I ran over bumps, and pot holes, I ran for Nick. Then I saw a tumbstone, and I stopped running. Its read Jerry Tomas Jonas, Nicks fathers name.

I had made a speech for Nick, I hadn't written it down, because I thought it would be more eddicate to memorize it.  
There was no way in hell I was going back to where everyone gatherd, to all see Nick's grave. I hadn't seen his grave yet we all decided to wait till everyone was there to leave. Theres no since in letting my speach go to waste? So I thought my thought aloud.

"Mr. Jerry." I said aloud. I looked down at his tombstone, as I fought back tears. "If you see Nick up there will you tell him this for me?" I coughed out. These were the words, I wanted Nick to hear. I just haven't had the guts to pray to him.

"Nick, I've loved you since the first day I've met you." I remember me exiting the nurses office, and you bumping into me?" I looked down at my black flats as I said these words. I wouldn't mention he was trying to ditch school. He can take that secret to his grave. "Any normal sane person would've said sorry and left, bu ou stayed." My speach was taking a turn, this wasn't exactly what I was planning to say.

"Why did you stay Nick?" I paused. "Was It a spark you felt about me?" I absetmidedly reached for my hair that wasn't there, I was nervous. You ask why should I be nervous, because I was opening up to myself. "When I met you, I knew you were trouble." "It didn't matter though, I stayed, and a friendship turned into something more." I sniffled a bit, but no tears. " I don't think you ever realized it Nick, but you had such an effect on people." I said sadly.

I continued speaking. " You had this charm, you were irresistible." " It's like you were a piece of a puzzle piece, it dosen't work unless you have all the pieces..." 


	11. Trailers :! IMPPORTANT READ!

Authors Note: Hey Guy's :)! I decided I was not going to delete I'll Love You Forever. I just didn't feel right deleting a story, that I like writing so much :/. So, It's staying, I'm really thankful for the people who hae read it, and reviewd ( :PP I don't know how to spell reviewd...). A few of you have made several reviews on my story, and I would like to thank

Niley4eva2012

AND

xmileylovex

For reviewing several times, on I'll Love You Forever Niley :). Also, I'm going to start another story, :/ but I'm not sure which one I should pick. I would like to give you guy's some trailer options, and you choose from there :PP, thanks.

Trailer # 1, Love and Lust.. :D Miley POV I wanted him so bad, when his face was was just inches from mine, it took so much effort to pull away from his demeaning eyes. I don't know why I pulled away, but somehow I did. The way his body was angled towards mine,  
made me want him. Everything about this boy made me want him. His lips, the way they seemed to be shaped, perfectly insync with mine. His Jet black straight hair, that angled infront of his eye's. It made him look like such a, threat. The way he toward over me by inches,he seemed protective,  
but I wouldn't kiss him, Nana said don't mistake Lust for Love..

Author~ Eeeeeepppp :), I have a little more for that trailer, but I don't want to give too much away, but how many of you think that, that was Nick :oo? :) Bahaha you'll have to find out! Don't worry Nick will come into that story VERY soon ;)). Now I'm going to show you trailer number 2! P.S the whole sory won't be in Miley's POV (point of view), but it's easier to write trailers,  
in her POV, becuase I'm a girl, and I understand the way girls think than guys.

Trailer # 2! :DD Burned.  
Miley POV Breathe in and out I said to myself, in and out. I was near the verge of hyperventilation. It appeared as I looked at that little pretty pink positive sign my stomach was growing bigger as the seconds went by. I know that I've made a mistake. It's too late now though, I can't go back and change things.  
This would be my little secret, Joe didn't need to know the baby wasn't his,  
and I don't intend on telling him either. The worst part is I knew what I was doing, I wasn't raped or passed out drunk, or any of the ecuseable things.  
I was just lost in the moment. Once you've had sex with someone, It's like, they've burned, a little spot on your heart. So as much as I wanted to forget and pretend, I couldn't. I have been burned.

Author~ :DDD Wooop, Woop! I like that one alot, but I have more of a plot for Lust and Love :PP. Here come trailer # 3!

Trailer # 3, Fate, :)  
Miley POV Being Poor dosen't give you alot of advantages, but it make you strong. That all changed when I met Nick Grey. He thinks he can stomp all over me, because he owns a 300 million dollar mansion! He's pathetic, and I refused to treat him any differently, than some groody looking Hobo! I guess that sorta changed when I fell in love with him, and he fell back? Now instad of wearing my only 2 pairs of jeans, I'm wearing sparkling jewlrey, and instead of not owning an ounce of makeup, I'm covered in it. I look in the mirror, and this girl is gorgeous. Only I'm not thinking that, I'm thinking the last words I promised my mother 'I swear after I'm done working for these filthy, no good rich snob's I'll come back the same person I left.' Nick called it fate, but I call it no good fucking luck..

Author~ :)))) Those are my only trailer I have for you guy's! Sorry :PP, but choose your favorite, ad I'll write that as a side story for my I'll Love You Forever :). Also I was going to write some more of my story, at the end of this, but I'm sick :(( and I need a nap! So, I'll write after my nap. Sorry I tagged this on to my story, but I really want to know which story I should write! Please review which one :), Thanks..

Sincerely, Shelby :)  
(My realy name) 


	12. Inbetween

I'll Love You Forever~ Niley ;DD

Authors Note~ Hey Guy's :). I'm in such a writing mood today! Not even kiddin'  
! Ahahaha :PP. I haven't completly decided which trailer I'm goinn' to write yet,  
but I think It's either goinn' to be Lust and Love, or Fate :). I still need to see more reviews on which one I should write, but my best guess is Love and Lust I don't have anything to tell you guy's, really :P. Just read laugh, love (cheesy :PP), and Enjoy.. :) PS this is really short, sorry! But my friend Mak wants me to come to her house, so I had to end it there!

Nick POV She's hurting, I'm hurting. She's not moving on, I'm not moving on. It's like were insync. The sad part is, I don't want her to move on. I want her to love me forever, and wait till her time comes to be with me. I run my fingers through my chocolate brown curly hair, but all I feel is mist. I waited for my tantrum to start, but It didn't. It was as if I felt at peace with the world, like no one could ever get hurt.

"It's becuase thats the way it is" God suprised me slightly, his voice coming behind me. The more I relaxed the more I felt numb.

"I don't understand" I replied. I didn't understand, because he didn't tell me. The last several weeks all I've done is watch, and listen. God said 'When the time is right.' I keep listening for hints and clues as to what he was saying. I've got nothing. God rubbed my shoulders slightly, and his touch felt more magical than anything I had experienced before, it felt gentel, calm, nice, soft,  
everything aggervating has washed away with the rest of the world, and left me alone at peace.

"Would you like to know where you are?" God said casually. Please god tell me where I am, tell me what I need to know.

"Settle, settle" God whisperd gently. "This is a place where no one can hurt you, it is not heaven, nor hell. Just a simply lonley environment." He paused "I would like to think of it as a far worse place than hell, your not burning in a flaming heaf of fire, nor are you siping the most delightful bread and wine with the angels. You are alone, and numb. Just like dead seems." His words sank into me, and I felt the weight of his holy power settle upon my shoulders. Being with theifs, and trouble makers, was far better than being cold empty,  
and alone. For a second, I saw gods point of view, how everything has a place where it's needed to go. So I will exccept where he decides to place me, because it's where I belong.

"Many people do the right things, and many people do the bad things, but hardly anyone does the inbetween." That's what I would call this place the inbetween. Then we turned back around and continued watching Miley..  



End file.
